True Love
by Smiley-San
Summary: "I never believed in everlasting love. People only date each other for some time then throw them away like trash. So I rejected every boy even the ones I like." -Mikan Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that rejecting her crush would make her closer to the school's playboy, The Natsume Hyuga. Full summary inside. Rated-M for future chapters.
1. Cheated

**True Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Rated-M For future chapters**

 **Summary:**

 **I never believed in true love or 'happily ever after's' like in those Disney movies. My mother alway's told me that men only want women for sex. Then they're going to discard you like trash the next day. But I still hoped and wished to have true love one day. Though the reality is harsh and cruel so I eventually gave up. I reject every boy that confesses to me didn't matter if it's my crush or not and I, especially reject playboys. But never have I thought that rejecting my crush would get me closer to the school's playboy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

"Mikan I want to tell you something.. I love you will you be my girlfriend?"My crush Reo Mouri asked.

Any girl would kill to be in my place not only is he the 3 most popular boy in school and captain of the football team he's rich and incredibly handsome. And despite all of that he is loyal and not a playboy. Heck, even I'm in love with him. But not for his looks fame or money.

He always helps me when I suffer, he's kind, selfless and caring. But it's only puppy love. We're going to break up eventually. So why not avoid all the drama and reject him now?

"I'm sorry but I don't have the same feelings for you. I hope we can still be friends?" I told him. I practically memorized that line from the number of times I've said it.

He smiled at me. A sad smile and said: " I understand. Its ok and sure let's be .. Just friends." he said emphasizing the word 'just'

Honestly I hate this I hate reality but I can't do anything so I'll just live with it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lunch Time - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I was talking a walk around the school seeing if everything is alright since I am the student council president. I was gonna about to leave the gardens until I heard the voice of Queen Bee. Luna Koizumi.

" I want to tell you something. I .. I'm in love with you!" She blurted. God, why do I always stumble upon her confessions? She always sais the same thing but the person I saw she confessed to shocked me..

Because she confessed to none other than my crush.. Reo Mouri I'm sure he won't accept because he did confess to me this morning. Then again I did reject him. But like I said he is a loyal and honest person..

So imagine my expression when he said the words:

" I love you too Luna for the longest time." He cupped her chin and they made out.. But theirs one thing I realized. Luna already has a boyfriend. Natsume Hyuga the most popular good looking guy at school not to mention playboy. I hate him, though. Not only because he's a playboy but..

He's probably the most arrogant person I met in my entire life. Not only that he won't stay with a girl for more than a Luna was the exception.

But I heard that their relationship was doing pretty good so why would Luna.. Cheat on him.. I'm pretty sure that she would rather be with Natsume then Reo since like every slut Luna wants the most good looking man. so why would she cheat on The Natsume Hyuga?

I know it's none of my concern and all but something made me take a picture of them in the middle of their make out session I took my phone and took a picture. Why? Even I don't know why.

I decided to leave a minute later but when I turned around guess who I saw..

None other than Natsume Hyuga. Anger and Jealousy could be seen in his eyes. I don't know why but I'm afraid he saw the picture I took

"When did you come here?" I asked

" Just now and can't say I'm happy with what I saw." he replied.

I just nodded in return.

" I know you like him." he said bluntly.

I was so shocked I couldn't move. I could only think ' How, when, why?'

As if reading my mind he replied. " I'm an expert in love. Why did you reject all of your crushes? I know this isn't the first time. Your popular with boys but even though you don't date them and you even rejected Reo Mouri." He said

What's this guys problem he talks as if he know's everything? Yet he's the one playing around with people's feelings. But how does he know any of this at all?

"I know you're jealous if you want I can help you get him." He said. he sound's pretty confident.I raised my brow. 'What's his plan..?'

" All you need to do is become my pretend girlfriend and make him want you." Does he really think I would accept? Hell no. I don't intend to be in a relationship much less in a fake one to get someone else's love. It's just not worth the time, effort and it's not true love..

" No. If I didn't accept the people I'm in love with why should I accept you? Sorry Hyuga but not happening. Go find some other girl to make Luna jealous." I told him bluntly.

" What's wrong with you!?" he was starting to get angry and that's never a good sign. Seeing as I was silent he continued: "This is any girls dream dating Reo Mouri, Being my girl so why are you different?"Natsume Hyuga alway's gets what he want's so he must be quite shocked huh?

" I don't believe in love." I simply told him " besides who would like an arrogant bastard like you if you weren't good looking and rich?" And with that, I left.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - the next day lunch time - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As always I was eating lunch alone at my table.

This morning Luna broke up with Natsume in front of MOST of the school. Honestly I though Natsume would break up with her first but oh well.. Is it the same in the end right?

I sighed. This is why I don't believe in 'happily ever afters' because they're never forever..

I saw Natsume and his gang approaching my table. ' Why are they coming to my table did I do something wrong?'

As they reached my table they sat down than a bubblegum pink haired girl said

"Hey, My name is Anna! you're Mikan right?" She said in a chirpy voice

I nodded in return

Then a midnight blue haired girl said " I'm Nonoko Anna's twin. Nice to meet you." She said offering a handshake. How are these 2 twins? One is super energetic and the other one is super calm.

"Hotaru Imai" An amethyst eyed girl told me coldly not even sparing me a second glance.

" Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you Sakura-san!"

"Hey I'm Koko and this is Kitsu. We're cousins." They both said the last part at the same time.. Weird how they seem more like twins than Anna and Nonoko.

"Mochiage call me Mochu. Oh and this is my girlfriend.."He said pointing in the direction of a permed haired girl.

"I'm Sumire Shouda." I think I'll just call her Permy.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou and This," he said while pointing to a girl with hot pink hair. " Is my girlfriend Misaki Harada."

"Nice to meet you," she said. I only nodded still confused..

" Yoichi Hijiri." A silver haired kid said.

"Hi! My name is Aoi Hyuga! I'm Natsume's brother!" Wow never knew Hyuga had a sister. he seems more like an only child type..

Since they all introduced themselves I asked:

" Why are you guys at my table?" I guess they weren't expecting that cuz they looked surprised.

" Does it bother you?" Ruka asked.

" I'm just used to eating alone and.. None of you have any reason to sit with me." sure I was rude and many would love for the popular kids to sit with them but.. I like to be alone beside.. as I said I'm used to it.

" First of all this isn't your table." Hyuga talked for the first time since they came at my table.

"Second since when do we need a reason to sit here?"

"And third. I'm gonna make you fall in love with me." he finished.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Seriously is he trying to make me laugh? Ya, I'm popular for my looks but except for that and sex, I doubt he would want to date me.

I burst out laughing. He thinks I'll like let alone love him with that attitude of his? No way in hell.

They all looked at me with confused looks at my sudden outburst even the geniuses Hotaru Imai and Hyuga.

" I'm supposed to fall in love with you when you have that attitude? Dream on Hyuga," I said while getting ready to leave.. that is before Hyuga made me sit on his lap.

"what are you doing?" I told him while glaring daggers at him

"I know you like me..Polka-dots" He murmured in my ear audible for only me to hear.

Polka? Wait .. I'm not wearing Polka-dots today except for...

My Bra.

"KYAAA! PERVERTED MORON GET AWAY FROM ME!" I Shouted the whole cafeteria turned around to see what was happening.

" But a pervert does stuff when they have bad intentions. You showed me Polka." He said in a calm low voice while I was struggling to get out of his grasp.

" Who would want to show it to you!"

"You did." he said with a smirk

Ugh, this bastard.. God, why do I feel it's going to be a loooong year..?

 **Hope y'all like it! Tell me what you guys think in the reviews**


	2. Best Friend?

**True Love**

 **Chapter: 2**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

 **Previously:**

 **" But a pervert does stuff when they have bad intentions. You showed me Polka." He said in a calm low voice while I was struggling to get out of his grasp.**

 **" Who would want to show it to you!"**

 **"You did." he said with a smirk**

 **Ugh, this bastard. God, why do I feel it's going to be a loooong year..?**

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Chapter 2 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It's been 2 weeks since Natsume and the gang have tried to befriend Mikan but she would just ignore them. She dosesn't have time for friends, love, and Socializing.

So she just kept pushing them away they would normally greet her " Ohayo Sakura-san!" she would simply ignore them or sometimes I would wave.

In reality, she envied them. They had everything she could only wish for: A father, a loving family, good marks without trying, money, and most of all ...

They had time for FRIENDS and LOVE.

But she would never admit it. She shouldn't depress herself because right now she had a more important task at hand:

She needed to do a presentation about herself. Who she is, what she likes ( food, animals, colors etc.), friends, personality, activities, loved ones, family.. and so much more. But there's one problem.

She doesn't know Who she is. What she likes, ( she orders take out, doesn't have time for animals and colors well orange cuz of her name.)personality: No time to discover, activities: Study, friends: none, Loved ones: none, Family her mom.

And so for the first time in her life. She dosesn't know what to write for her assignment. Thankfully she has 2 months their teacher only wanted them to think about their assignment in advance.

But she always finished her assignments on the first day. So why? What's so different about this one? Simple.

It's about herself. Her LIFE. But did she have one in the first place?

She looks at the other kids in her class and.. their so different. they know who they are, what they like, their personality, activities, friends, loved ones, and their family.

She sighed as she continued to think about what to write but.. Right now she's only confused. Why is she so different?

She knows why her mom thinks boys are terrible because of her dad because of what he did.

Because when Mikan's mom Yuka was pregnant with her.. He left them. Yuka think's Izumi was just toying with her after all they never got married but one thing is for sure. He didn't leave Yuka because she was pregnant. Why?

Because Izumi never knew Yuka was pregnant with Mikan he left the day Yuka found out she was pregnant. So when she came back home and found the house empty and a note on the counter top saying "I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you. I don't feel the same for you anymore."

She was devastated because she really thought it was going to work with Izumi.. But turns out he was just like the rest ... Not only that but he didn't even bother to break up face to face only notifying her with a note.

At first, she thought of aborting Mikan but she just couldn't because it's not only Izumi child but Yuka's as well.

But to protect Mikan yuka would never allow her to date anybody. She wanted Mikan to have top marks because she want's her to be happy and wealthy. So Mikan never really had time for friends.

Recently though Izumi married a celebrity Koizumi Rin. And so he became the step-father of Koizumi Luna.

Mikan's mother told her this story a million times.

Coincidently the principal of the high school division ( The division she's in) is none other than her uncle Kazumi Yukihira. But he dosesn't know that and she dosesn't plan on telling him.

She wouldn't show it but she was depressed. She never got the love of a father, she never even met him...

A single tear came out of her eye but she stopped because she couldn't cry not here. Not now.

But that tear didn't go unnoticed by Hotaru Imai after all she was trying to find way's to aproche her by observing her.

As the bell rang for lunch time they all left the classroom.

Mikan didn't want to have to face the popular group so she went to eat by a beautiful sakura tree.

\- Natsume and the gang-

" Hey, where's Sakura?" Koko asked.

"Hmm, maybe she left?" Ruka replied.

" Why would she?"

"Fever or something?"

But unlike the rest of the gang Hotaru had a small idea of where she REALLY is.

"I have some projects to finish. I'll see you guys during class." She said.

"See ya Hotaru/ Imai-san!" They chorused

But Natsume knew better he knew she knew Mikan's location so he followed her the gang didn't mind since it's normal for him.

\- With Mikan-

Mikan just finished crying in the bathroom and is now eating under the sakura tree. She was looking at a picture of her father. she sighed as she put it back in her pocket.

It's hard for her since her mother works part time Mikan also has a job. On weekdays she works at a cafe called 'Linda's coffee shop's people there are really nice and it gives a good pay so she dosesn't mind.

she sighed as she started to think about their presentation.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru said coming from behind the tree

As she recovered from the shock that made her spill her lunch she glared at Hotaru.

" What was that for!" I yelled

" Not my fault. You should be more careful."

' Great there goes my money..' I thought

"20$ for a new lunch." Hotaru offered

" No. I-it's alright." I said with a sigh." Why are you here anyways? And how do you know where I am?"

"I asked you first."

" I- I just needed to think about some things.." That's not lying, right? Since after all, I was thinking about my problems.

"You know if something's bothering you.." Hotaru started. " You can come to us for help.. we are your friends after all."

As Imai spoke those words I felt a wave of guilt washing over me. Never have I ever considered these people as my friends. Yet they think of me as one?

" You think of me as a friend..?" I asked still unsure if I heard correctly

" Yeah. Because we think you need some. You're always all alone studying doing work. You never have fun. hang out and do all the things a normal teenager does." She answers.

" Anyways I should get going. Bye." She said.

I could only stare at her back. ' They think of me as friends? I've never had any..'

"Oi. Little girl." A voice above me said.

"Huh?" I said dumbly as I looked up and saw the person I hated the most with a plastic bag?

"Here." he said throwing me the bad.

He got off the tree.

"Eat it. It's replacement for what you dropped." Then he bent down and whispered to me

" Unless you want to swallow something else?" he said with a husky voice

" No way in hell you perverted bastard!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Night time - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked at the clock on the wall it said ' 10:45' as much as I wished I could sleep I just can't.

I sighed got up careful not to wake up my mom. I grabbed my coat and left the house hoping the fresh air from a walk would help me sleep.

As I normally do during the end of the day I think about the events that happened at school especially the dumb things I did.

For example: not saying bye to Hotaru

I mean I could have replied instead of just looking at her back not knowing what to do because she called me a 'friend'.

I decided to go to the park but when I got there I saw someone rather unexpected.

"Hotaru what are you doing here?" I asked.

" I couldn't sleep." Eh? So even The Hotaru Imai has sleeping issues from time to time.

" You?" She asked

" Same.."

There was an awkward silence before she said:

" Give us a chance." She hesitated before adding " Please."

I'm speechless. Honestly, she wants me to be their friend that bad?

" I like you."

I kinda took that the wrong way though..

" Not like that you idiot!"

" Mikan Sakura you never had a friend before so do you want to be my best friend? " She asked

Wait wait wait.

I remember she asked me being her friend now she want me to be her best friend me? Me Mikan Sakura having a friend.. No, wait. A BEST FRIEND. And my best friend being Hotaru Imai none the less.

She even said please.

I never had friends before but I have to admit these last phew days. with Natsume's gang. I'm feeling less lonely. Maybe just maybe I could have friends..

"Ok." I said with a smile "Let's be best friends Hotaruuuuu!" I said trying to hug her but she hit me with some kind of gun.

Baka Baka Baka

"What is that?"

" It's my latest invention the upgraded Baka Gun #208" Hotaru explained in a business man( err woman) voice.

" You should get home and sleep. " She told me.

I waved " Bye!"

"Wait."

"Nani?"

"Give the others a chance to.. Let them see you're cheerful and happy side." She said as she left.

'That was .. fun. Maybe Hotaru is right. I'm sure if I work twice as hard I can have friends'

A small smile formed on the brunette's lips as she looked at the starry sky on her way home.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END OF CHPTER 2 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 **That's The end of chapter 2 Hope you all liked it!**

 **The next 3 chapters are going to be about how Mikan get's into a deeper relationship with (Anna Nonoko and Sumire ) Then I'll start the romance with Natsume. And at about chapter 5-6 or sooner I'll start the Rated-M stuff :D**


	3. Sumire's Test

**True love**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously:**

 **"Give the others a chance to.. Let them see you're cheerful and happy side." She said as she left.**

 **'That was .. fun. Maybe Hotaru is right. I'm sure if I work twice as hard I can have friends'**

 **A small smile formed on the brunette's lips as she looked at the starry sky on her way home.**

3 days later

I've been listening to Hotaru's advice and have opened up to the rest of the gang (except Natsume I still loath him) not to the point of best friends or anything but definitely not strangers.

For example, I don't greet them as coldly as I used to. I reply to them cheerfully and sometimes start a few conversations. Well, I don't do it much with Sumire since I feel like she's not too fond of me.

Anyway..

I don't hang out with them much except for lunch time or anything, though.

' I wonder if I finished all of my assignments.'

As I was mentally checking my list of assignments someone tapped on my shoulder. And looks like it was none other than:

Anna and Nonoko

"Ohayo Mikan-chan! Hey, Mikan!" They said at the same time.

"Ohayo!" I beamed. They looked at each other before Anna asked me: " Do you want to go to central town with us today? Sumire is coming to!"

I thought about it for a while. I don't have any more homework to do and we don't have any test to study for. And my only assignment left is the one about myself I'm still working on it..

"Sure! But is Hotaru going to come as well?" I don't mind but Hotaru is my Best friend and the person I'm most comfortable with.

"Gomenasai but Hotaru-chan has to work on her invention after school," Nonoko replied

" It's alright so when are we going?" 

"Let's go after school!"

-After school-

Oh god, I'm a nervous wreck.. I'm not sure what to do on an outing with friends when I asked Hotaru she said to just act _normal_.

But since when was I ever normal?

At the moment we're on the bus heading to central town. As we're on the bus I saw Sumire reading a magazine with the cover saying:

 _Koizumi Rin and Izumi Yukihira divorce?_

 _Recently it has been discovered that Izumi Yukihira and his wife Rin Koizumi are planning on divorce. What is the cause of this? Well, it seems that Izumi recently confessed that he was and still is in love with his ex. Isn't a shocker it? Why did he leave her? What happened anyways? What's her name? There are still so many questions left unanswered._

 _Until next time!_

On the cover is my father Izumi and his divorced wife Rin. This is probably the most recent picture I've seen of my father. But wait he's still in love with my mother is this some sort of joke?

Thank God no one know's my mother is his ex or I would be chased by paparazzi 24/7. Then again it might not be my mother I bet she's thinking the same as me when she saw this.

As I was reading the magazine from behind Sumire she suddenly closed it and glared at me." What do you think you're doing?" she asked with distaste in her voice.

"Reading" I replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world. That just made her glare even harder. I swear if looks could kill I would be dead right now. Thankfully they don't.

"Don't just go around reading other people's magazines without their permission! You don't even have a good reason to do so!" She accused

Actually, I do have a reason to read the magazine it's talking about my father that I haven't seen in my whole life. Well at least that's what I wanted to say but of course, I couldn't.

"Sorry, " I said trying to look embarrassed.

"Hmph!" Was the only reply I got though

\- At central town -

Nothing much happened after on the bus but I got closer to Anna and Nonoko probably almost as close as Hotaru.

Sumire's a different story though.. Whenever I try to chat with her or ask her something she would dismiss it or ignore me. Last time I checked I'm the one supposed to be ignoring her.

" Let's split up!" Nonoko suggested.

" Yeah" Anna agreed

" I don't mind," I said with a smile

"Sure," Sumire said while texting on her phone.

" Ok, I'll be with Nonoko and Sumire can be with Mikan!" I and Sumire we're about to protest but they had already left..

" Where do you want to go?" I asked.

She just ignored me and started walking towards a clothing store. OK, I know she might not like me but we barely talked and she already decided that she would just ignore me like I have some sort of contagious disease.

"Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?"

" Nothing! You did absolutely nothing that's the problem!" She screamed but careful for others in the shop not to hear.

I was confused by her sudden reply. I mean why would she ignore me if I did nothing?

" You're practically perfect. You get good grades, you don't have to worry about looking good you look glamorous in practically anything you wear, you don't get fat easily, you have your own fan club and most of all: EVERYONE likes you even Natsume Hyuga!"

I scoffed she thinks I'm perfect with no problems! Well, I can't blame her if I were someone else I would think I was perfect to but.. "I'm not I have my own problems. Besides Natsume doesn't like me and what if he does? Didn't you quit his fan club?"

Yeah, Sumire was part of the Natsume Ruka fan club. Actually, she was the president but she quit last year saying she has to move on.

" Yeah but no matter how hard I try I can't move on!" She said frustrated.

"Why?"

" Because I still feel like no one deserves them! And he never and I mean never looked at someone the way he looked at you! So why? You don't deserve him!"

Thank god Natsume isn't heard because what I'm about to stay would make him think I love him and I DON'T!

" What if I prove it worth Natsume? As much as I hate him in the very least I could help you calm down."

She thought about it for a bit before replying: "Ok."

" There will be 5 test. 1- Clothing. 2- Food/Cooking. 3- Music. 4- Cleaning. Finally 5- Well you'll have to wait and see."

\- 1 test: Clothing.

" Ok so for the first test you have to tell me what you would wear on each occasion. also, it has to be in the store. "

As I looked around the store there are only dresses.

( **Bold is Sumire** _Italics Mikan)_

 **"Cocktail Party?"**

 _" Black Lace Mock Neck Cocktail Dress"_

 **"Date?"**

 _"Short Holiday Party Dress with Lace High-Neck"_

 **"Formal dance?"**

 _"Form-Fitting Long High-Neck Dress"_

 **" On a cruise?"**

 _" Red Spaghetti-Strap Short Sweetheart Party Dress"_

 **\- 2 test : Food/Cooking.**

" Ok so for this test you have to cook a desert and I will judge it's taste!" Sumire explained. As she was explaining I noticed she has permed hair.

'Maybe I'll call her Permy!'

" Ok, you have 1h and 30 min starting now!"

I decided to make Taiyaki ( You know those Japanese sweets that look like a fish) I heard she loves fish and Taiyaki from Anna and Nonoko.

I finished it just in time ( Sumire was timing on her phone). As she started chewing the desert I felt.. Nervous?

Why? I don't care about Natsume. I hate him right? well, maybe hate is a strong word..

Ugh, I can't even think straight anymore! Anyways as she gulped the last bit of teriyaki I noticed the plate was already empty.

Well, I'm happy my mom works a lot so I have to make my own food. And I have to admit I'm quite addicted to sweets.

" So how was it?" I asked.

" I'll give you all your results at the end of all the test."

 **\- Test 3: Music**.

" Ok, I heard you play the piano right?" Permy asked.

"Yep!"

" Ok so for this test you have to do a duet with me! Get every note single note right. 1 note wrong and you fail. But I'll let you choose the song so you have an advantage." She explained.

" Kiss The Rain. ( I Do Not Own The Song or anything about it) Do you know it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's on of my favorites." She said with a small smile.

" Me too!"

As we played the song in perfect harmony none of us had a single fault in it. During the 3 challenges, I feel like I got somehow a bit closer to Permy.. She even smiles at me now!

 **4- Cleaning**

" Natsume is quite a clean and organized person no matter how surprising that is because of his playboy attitude it's the truth. So you have to clean this whole house spotless to prove how organized you can be."

The house is a GINORMOUS mansion. Then again Hyuga is rich.. but the mess inside it's like complete chaos!

I sighed if I ever want to finish this I should start.

\- A phew hours later-

God that was torture! There were like 7 bathroom's ( Or more I lost count) and They were all so slimy and smelly.. Yuck! The kitchen has food everywhere and it's HUGE. The living room.. Don't even get me started..

All in all, it was pure hell.

 **\- Break time**

" What do you think of Natsume?" Sumire asked me we've been talking for a while now and well it was really fun! We laughed and joked a lot. But this question is a bit .. hard for me to answer.

" I'm not sure yet.. I hate playboys and how they toy with people's feelings but.. " I hesitated.

"But?" She said urging me to continue

"Even though he never stops teasing me I can't help but miss it when he doesn't. I know it's the wrong bu-"

" It's not wrong to fall in love," Permy said cutting me off.

"But it hurts.." I said.

"Don't only look at the bad time you said it yourself you miss his constant teasing to you must enjoy and some other moments.. I'm pretty sure he feel the same." She told me with a smile.

" Thanks.. Permy."

" DON'T CALL ME PERMY!" She screeched

I just stuck out my tung and said " Nah. Permy suits you better!"

She sighed in defeat.

We talked a bit more before I asked:

" When are we gonna do the final test?"

"Well.. You already did it! Oh and you pass!" I only gave her a confused stare

"Well, you see the last test was what you think about him if your emotions are true about him. you passed everything else but what really mattered was the last one. You see I disliked you before because I thought you only played with guys feelings and you were going to do the same with Natsume.." She paused a bit before continuing.

" But when you answer your feelings about Natsume are obvious you never feel in love and I can tell you have your reasons.. Just don't worry if you need any help you can come to me and the other's!" I looked at her surprised

Just like Hotaru. They seem to accept me and think of me as a friend.

And now I do as well.

I may never have friends before but Hotaru Permy and the rest are really good friends of mine now.. They thought me how it is like to have friends.. Honestly, I don't know what I've been doing the past 16 years of my life..

Because these people thought me how it is to live.. To be happy.. To have someone to care about you..

But I wonder about Permy's words ' Do I really love Natsume and vice-versa?'

I dismissed the thought and ran to hug Permy. It dosesn't matter right now. I'm too happy to worry about something like this..

It was definitely worth coming to central town today. In my whole life,

I've never had this much fun.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - END Of Chapter - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews Favs and follows once again! It makes me so happy to see that people enjoy the story's I make! Next chapter would probably be in Natsume's PoV and It will have a bit of Rated-M stuff.**

 **In chapter 5 they'll have sex. Merry Christmas (even though it was yesterday) I'll try to write a new years party chapter if possible in this story or in my other one.**


	4. New Year's party and Lust

True Love

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hey, everyone, this chapter there is going to be rated-M stuff (sex).**

 _ **You have been warned!**_

 **Sorry, I'm a virgin at this stuff so...**

Happy new years!

Part of this chapter is Natsume's PoV the other is Mikan's. 

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

 _Previously:_

 _It was definitely worth coming to central town today. In my whole life,_

 _I've never had this much fun._

 _0_

It's been some time since I went to central town with Sumire and the twins.I became closer to the girl's Boyfriends as well. Koko and Kitsu love doing pranks on teachers they hate and bitchy students sometimes I join them. Yuu is the class president and sometimes needs help with the work me and Hotaru being the vice-president help him. Mochu and I hang out a lot he's like an older brother to me. I don't think the feelings mutual for some reason.

Aoi is so sweet!I got closer to her one time we went to the amusement park with Youichi and Natsume. Me her Hotaru Sumire and the twins always have sleepovers during the weekends. I make sure to finish my work on Friday. Sadly I normally miss after school meetings since I have a part-time job at a cafe near our school.

We're currently on winter break and today Natsume is having a New Year's party at his mansion he invited practically the whole school. Sumire helped me with my outfit I'm wearing a White Love Poem Ivory Lace Dress. I put my hair down and I'm wearing white 3-inch heels. ( Sorry I'm not very good at describing clothing T_T)

I'm currently waiting for the girls to pick me up since we decided to go to the party altogether. But Sumire being well... Sumire said that she would PROBABLY be fashionably to mention she's the one picking us up.

 _Ding Dong_

"Coming!"

"Hey, Mikan!" Sumire said while waving her hand.

"Hey! So do you know when the party would end?" 

" Hmm depends on when people leave.." I gave her a questioning look. My mom is out of town for 2 days but just in case I want to be home early.

"Well, past midnight. Maybe 3? or 2?"

I nodded. I've never been to these type of events so I'm a bit nervous not to mention I'm the only one without a date well. except for Yuu and Nonoko. I heard he has a crush on Nonoko vice-versa.

\- At the Hyuga mansion-

"Hey, Natsume you got a date for tonight?" Ruka asked me over the loud noise of the music and the people screaming cheering and dancing.

"Nah. I'm planning on hanging out with Mikan." His blue eyes were filled with curiosity but he decided to get another drink instead.

 _"You like her." A voice in his mind said_

" No! She just. interest me more than others. I like her smile and all her flaws and-" I cut myself off when I realized what I was saying. I sounded like a teenage boy in love.

 _'Because you are.'_

'No, I'm not why would I be!? She's just a clumsy idiot!'

 _'Admit it you like her why else do you feel butterflies in your stomach and get jealous over every single guy that gets close to her..?'_

'I'm not jealous!'

 _'Sigh, you're hopeless.. You'll admit it one day. Eventually...'_

As his fight with his conscious ended the doors opened and revealed a beautiful brunette with her friends. he didn't really mind what she was wearing except for the fact that all the guys were undressing her with their eyes..

Before any of these guys could get to her I went to her and started teasing her.

" Who knew you could actually look all grown up. You're even wearing laced bra undergarments.."

"Perverted bastard.." she muttered under her breath.

Almost everyone was dancing. Seeing as she wasn't paying attention to me without asking I dragged her to the dancefloor. I pulled her close to me. We danced under the bright party lights. Gyrating our hips together. what surprised me though was the fact that she didn't push me away and call me a perv. She seems to be enjoying it as much as me.

"Enjoying this aren't we Polka?" I murmured into her ear.

She didn't reply instead she moaned as I nipped her earlobe. We continued touching and teasing each other and I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. God this is probably the best New Years party I ever had..

We continued dancing our body's matching each other's movements.

As I caressed her thighs I got a bit bolder and kissed her fiercely on the lips. She froze for a second but then moved her hands to my neck and pulled me closer. We broke off the kiss for some well-needed air.

"Let's go somewhere more.. private," I whispered in her ear by doing so she shivered.

When we arrived at my room we made out as we stumbled on the king sized I sucked the skin on her neck giving her a hickey she undid the button of my shirt.

She splayed her hands on my chest as I took her dress off. None of us are wearing much.

She's in her lace black bra and matching underwear sprawled on the bed underneath me. I unhooked her bra and started sucking on her left breast. Mikan moaned, her hands tangling in my hair.

"Natsume..." Mikan moaned as Natsume cupped and played with her other.

He then proceeded to suck on the right one which had a cute mole on it as he played with her left boob.

He kissed her on her luscious lips. As they were massaging their tongues together Mikan unzipped his pants bringing them down along with his boxers.

They switched to a one-up position as they broke off their kiss.

"Oh God!" Mikan moaned as he entered her core.

As they continued their blowjobs something fell from the nightstand causing both Mikan and Natsume to break from their 'trance'.

As Mikan realized what she was doing and about to do she got up.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! This is bad what am I doing?' she thought before saying.

"Sorry, Natsume I should get going.."

As I got all my clothes I quickly dress and brushed my hair with a small brush I had in my purse. I can't believe it.. I was about to have sex with Natsume. What was I thinking? I told my friends that I needed to be somewhere right now so they wouldn't suspect my disappearance.

As I stepped outside the Hyuga mansion I somehow regretted it. It's as if I had something unfinished.

I want no I NEED sex .. And not from just anyone I want it from Natsume.

Is this what they call... Lust?

What would mom think about this? I was about to have sex on New Years..

On my birthday..

Not to mention I had my first kiss was taken and more. But when I think about the fact that Natsume is the one who took it I feel as if it was ok.

No one should know about this. It's better if we act like nothing happened. I decided to go home and think about the project instead. Yes, the project about myself. I think I know what I'm going to right.

I have friends and maybe even a love interest? Wait no! I DO NOT love Natsume..

As the brunette was thinking about her feelings she shivered from the cold air. "I should hurry or I'll get a-a. ACHOO! "

"cold.."

I sighed suddenly a red Porsche parked right beside me. The window rolled down to reveal Natsume..

"I'm driving you home. You'll catch a cold."

"I'm 't the worry I won't catch a-a ACHOO!"

"Cold.." God, why does this always happen to me?

He chuckled "Idiot. Get in I would feal guilty to be responsible for your cold after all it's my fault."

I obliged as soon as I went into his car I was engulfed by the car's sent. It smelled just like him.. I then had a sudden flash of memories and felt uncomfortable. I fidgeted a bit in my seat.

Natsume probably saw this cause he said:

"Look.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that with you.. I understand your not ready or if you don't want to. I have no right to be upset we're not even in a relationship." Even though he said that I could see that he is upset in his eyes.

I gotta admit the temptation is killing me. Mother would never let me date Natsume. But maybe without her knowledge, it would be ok.. I love him and he feels the same.. I never felt this way for a boy sure I fell in love but I just can't reject Natsume..

As we arrived at my house before leaving the car I told him: " Then let's get into a relationship. I love you Natsume and I know you feel the same for me."

He looked at me wide-eyed "I do love you, Mikan, but.. Are you sure you're feeling ok? I mean you never even considered dating a guy are you sure you're not drunk?" 

I laughed "I'm not drunk.. I love you." I kissed him as to prove my point.

"Tell me that tomorrow then I'll believe it."

I rolled my eyes "Good night Natsume."

"Good night oh wait! Imai told me it's your birthday today.."

I nodded

He took out a velvet box inside there was a diamond heart shaped neckless.. I stood there in awe..

He got me a present..? I then realized on the box it said: _'I Love you'._

Like many things I didn't experience in life I never got a present.. My mom never had the money and I never had friends..

And so getting a present as beautiful as this and from the one I love.. it's truly magnificent.

I gave him a bear hug before saying "Thank you so much Natsume.. I love you. Oyasumi."

He smiled. A smile only I saw. It's beautiful. "Oyasumi" He made sure I got home before driving away I waved before closing the door.

And so I could say that this was the best Birthday and New Years I ever had.. All I have to do is hide the fact I have a boyfriend to mom.

And with those thoughts the lovely brunette fell into a deep slumber.

 **0**

 **Ok I'm sorry if it sucks D:**

 **I'm a newbie and inexperienced but I hope you all enjoyed this anyway.**

 **Happy New year and I'll try to update more in the future! :D**


	5. Aoi

**True Love**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hey everyone thank you all so much for the reviews favs and follows! :D**

 **I started making a new story called 'Spy' but deleted it since even if I just started it I quickly lost my interest in it or well more like I had writer's block. I wasn't sure of what I was writing and so I still want to write it but I'll continue it when I have a better idea of what's going to happen with the story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

 **Previously:**

And so I could say that this was the best Birthday and New Years I ever had. All I have to do is hide the fact I have a boyfriend to mom...

And with those thoughts the lovely brunette fell into a deep slumber.

 **0**

As I woke up I realized it was Monday. Winter break ended a week ago and today is the first day back to school. I got up groggily from my bed and stretch my arms.

As I brushed my hair I looked at the time and dropped my brush "KYAAAAA! I'M LATE!" Oh god, this cannot be happening I'm NEVER late. And so I got ready as fast as the speed of light and ran as fast as my legs could carry me while having my toast in my mouth.

The first period is math...Jinno's going to kill me! Not only well he tells my mom he would give me detention!

As I reached the classroom door I hesitated to open it. But when I did I saw the students playing around and chatting happily. I looked confused I went to Anna and Nonoko and asked: "Did I miss something?"

"Mikan you got so lucky! Jinno is in a meeting right now and so we have a free period!" Nonoko said.

I sighed in relief Jinno's class rarely has free periods I was lucky to be late today of all days. I scanned the class only to realize that Natsume wasn't heard.

"Where's Natsume?"I asked Hotaru.

"He's sick. apparently, his sister had a cold and Natsume caught it from her." Maybe I should visit him after school but his house is sort of far from here.

"I can drive you to his house if you want." She offered.

"Arigato! Hotaru!"

-After School-

As I stand in front of the Hyuga mansion memories flash of the last time I was here. I gather all the courage I had to ring the doorbell.

"Coming" A voice shouted from inside.

As the door opened it revealed a raven haired girl that looked just like a female version of Natsume.

"Hey umm. I wanted to check on your brother since he wasn't at school today."

"Come in! I'm his younger sister Aoi Hyuga." She beamed.

"Nice to meet you Aoi-chan! I'm Mikan Sakura!"

"Natsume's room is on the highest floor last door on the right."

I nodded before going to the stairs. Somehow I suddenly felt nervous. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he's asleep? What if -

But my train of thoughts ended when I suddenly my nose hit a wall. I rubbed my nose while cursing under my breath.

But then I realized I didn't hit a wall. I hit Natsume's door. Why am I nervous anyways? Is this a part of love? To hope that the person you love doesn't reject you?

I sighed maybe I should just leave. When I turned around to leave I saw Aoi.

"Aoi-chan?"

"You know you don't have to be scared. I'm sure Natsume would be glad to see you."

"I-I'm not worried! I-I-It's just that I don't want to bother him if he's sleeping and-"

"Stop making excuses. Yours actually nervous to see him.. I heard my brother say your name in his sleep and he looked so peaceful saying it.." Her words shocked me.

I blushed a new shade of red.

She looked at me worried "Are you ok?You're red! Oh god, your burning did you get a fever too?" I tried my best to control my blush (But failing) before saying:

"Don't worry I'm fine. I just need a glass of water."

She nodded "Come on let's talk a bit I want to see what my brother's first crush is like!"

Her statement just made me blush more. When she saw this her already wide smile became even bigger.

While talking with Aoi I realized we have a lot in common and she's a very cheerful girl. She's easy to be around her, relax and just be yourself.

She also goes to Gakuen Alice but she's in middle school. My new year's resolution was to make new friends and be more like myself. I never really did New Year's resolution but when Sumire said it's a great way to set a goal for yourself I decided to give it a try.

And so far I've been doing pretty good job on it. I already made a new friend just a week later and my friends said that I'm much more open and cheerful than when they first met me.

"So Mikan do you feel better now?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Thank you so much Aoi!"

"No problem. So now that you feel better why don't you visit my brother!" I gulped.

Suddenly I didn't feel so good anymore.

"Uhh, what if he's asleep? I wouldn't want to bother him"

"Don't worry he won't is asleep." She said while pushing me up the stairs.

When we arrived at his room I was about to give another excuse. But Aoi knocked on the door and left me behind. "Aoi. Don't bother me." A grouchy voice said.

"Natsume, it's not Aoi it's Mikan."

 **0**

 **So this is going to be my last chapter of the year. Happy New Years! The year past so fast I didn't even realize it. Anyways I hope you all liked it even if it wasn't a very important or interesting chapter and short. I PROMISE the next chapter will be better.**

 **Happy New years!**

~Infinity1455


	6. His

**True Love**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Hey everyone thanks you so much if you reviewed favorited or followed my story!**

 **GAkaty**

 **SunBabyBoss**

 **Crimsonwolf94**

 **Thank you very much for reviewing!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

Previously:

When we arrived at his room I was about to give another excuse. But Aoi knocked on the door and left me behind. "Aoi. Don't bother me." A grouchy voice said.

"Natsume, it's not Aoi it's Mikan."

0

"Come in, " He said

I took a deep breath before opening the door.

I took a good look at his room. The walls are painted black the floor has a red carpet. He has a plasma tv on at the wall. On the right of his room, he has a bookshelf with plenty of manga's in it and DVD"s. My eyes traveled the room it was actually much cleaner than I thought it would be.

After looking around I looked at the bed in the center of his room his bed was black but the sheets are a crimson red. And on the bed is Natsume look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Miss me?" For some reason, I blushed. I did miss him but no way in hell am I going to admit that.

" No way! Why should I?"

His faced showed that he was amused by my response. "Aww. Come on Polka now I'm hurt..." He said putting a hand on his chest.

"Shut up! I was just worried about you" I mumbled the last part. But somehow Natsume being well... Natsume heard me and his smirk only grew wider.

"Anyway's how are you feeling ?"

"I'm ok you don't need to worry yourself Polka."

I sighed in frustration. whenever I'm worried about him he just has to make my mood worse by being a perverted bastard...

"Thanks." I looked at him wide eyed. Did he just say thanks?

"Say it again."

"No."

"Please!" I begged

"F-fine. Thank you." He wasn't looking at me for some reason as if hiding something... weird.

"Why are you saying thank you, though?"

"You came to visit me..." He stated

"I was worried about you"

"So you DO care about me." He said emphasizing the word do.

I just glared at him while cursing under my breath.

The door then opened revealing Aoi in a French Terry Swing dress. "Mikan, do you mind looking after my brother while I go out with a few friends?"

"Uhh, sure," I said.

"Great bye!"

After Aoi had left there was an awkward silence between us. He just took out a manga and started reading as if I didn't exist. I sighed this is going to be harder than I thought...

"Want some tea?" I offered.

he nodded still not looking at me.

When I finished making tea I realized that I should tell my mom I'm staying at a friends house. I got my phone to call her but she didn't answer. 'Probably at work'. It's not unusual for her to be busy or at work. But sometimes it feels like she's neglecting me. I can't blame her I mean I do remind her of my father.

When I opened the door I saw Natsume looking at me with a glint in his eyes.I only looked at him suspiciously. Knowing Natsume this is NEVER a good sign. I waited for him but he didn't say anything he just watches me doing things like cleaning his room and other chores.

"Give me a foot massage." He ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm sick." I looked at him in his vulnerable state. I don't know why but it made me want to do it for him. To take care of him and everything.

Reluctantly I walked over to him as I sat down and started giving him his foot massage I could feel his smirk getting bigger and bigger by then second.

"You're blushing." His statement just made me blush more. I heard him chuckle at my actions.

6:30

I'm currently cooking dinner for him. That perverted jerk better be happy I even decided to stay...

As I walked up the stairs and into the hallway of Natsume's room the door in front of his bedroom opened revealing a wet Natsume with nothing but a towel to the imagination.

I gulped as he approached me his face just inches away from mine. "Like what you see?"

"W-w-what are you t-talking a-ab-about?" Oh, crap this isn't good I'm blushing like crazy. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself but one look at Natsume and the efforts are futile.

"I-I-I made dinner for you I-I'll j-just put it In y-your ro-room," I said dashing inside his room.

"If you want the bathroom is just in front of my room you can use it." he offered.

I simply nodded not trusting my voice anymore. A bath should calm me down.

45 min later

As I put the towel on I realized something.

I don't have any clothes...

I hope Natsume doesn't mind if I borrow 1 of his shirts. As I walked into his room I saw that Natsume isn't there yet.

I slowly went and opened his closet I took a plain white shirt that reached just above my knees.

I groaned frustrated that I don't have any clothing to wear (Except Natsume's shirt) but no undergarments either...

When I closed the closet I heard a voice behind me saying: "What are you doing.?"

"I-I don't have any clothes" 'or undergarments' Oh god why can I not speak without stuttering when I'm with him?"

"You should wear my shirt more often." He said with a wide grin.

"Pervert! Wait Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked

"Don't worry I've been in bed all day."

"Don't tell me not to worry because I am." He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? I-I love you." Oh god, I can't even look at him anymore.

As soon as the words came out of my mouth he cupped my chin and kissed me. I have frozen on the spot It's too good to be true. Is this a dream? I don't want it to end, though. When I came back to my senses I kissed him back. That is until my phone started ringing.

When my phone started ringing I saw the caller is my mom. Oh shit.

I forgot to tell I was taking care of a 'friend' I'm in big trouble…

"Hello."

"Where in the world are you!?"

"At a friend's house?" That sounded more like a question than a statement, though…

"Get. Home. Right. Now!" She demanded.

"Yes mother…" and with that, the call ended

"Sorry, I have to go… Something came up."

"Let me drive you home you're not going to walk home wearing only that are you?"

I nodded

The ride home was silent. It wasn't awkward, though. Somehow when I'm with Natsume I could just relax and forget about all my problems.

Before I could get out of the car he stopped me a whispered in my ear:

"Don't forget your mine now." I blushed at not only his words but also the distance between us.

I waved before going inside my house. But was only greeted with my mom saying.

"What are you wearing?" She said looking at me in shock

 **0**

 **Thank you all so much for reading my story(s) Hope you enjoyed! Review, follow and fav! :D**


	7. Ex-Friends

**True love**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Enjoy :) Also Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed!**

 **I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Previously: "Don't forget your mine now." I blushed at not only his words but also the distance between us.

I waved before going inside my house. But was only greeted with my mom saying.

"What are you wearing?" She said looking at me in shock

* * *

"Mom! It's not what is looks like! I didn't have s-sex!"I stuttered.

Oh god, how the fuck am I going to explain this to mom..? It would take a miracle for my mom to believe me I mean who would? After all what else would you think someone was doing when they're only wearing a shirt specifically a MALE'S shirt.

"I know exactly what's going on! I don't know who these 'friends' of yours are but they're changing you. You were an honor student! Now all you do is go to stupid parties and hang out with these 'friends' of yours."

"You can't choose who I'm friends with! I have every right to chose them I never had friends before and just when I start to have some you say to stay away from the what the hell is that?!" To say my mother was shocked was an understatement. Never and I mean never have I talked back to my mom. Much less curse in her presence.

"Mikan! Language!" Maybe I should've been more careful with my language… I doubt I'll get away without being grounded or some sort of punishment because of not only my behavior recently but also my curse just now.

"You so grounded I don't want you to hang out or have any contact with these so-called 'friends' of yours until you learn to behave yourself!"

I guess I don't get to explain myself either… "What's your problem? Don't I deserve some freedom? I'm not perfect! Why can't you just let me live my life instead of trying to control everything that has something to do with me!" tears started to sting my eyes. I stalked to my room to calm myself. Just when I make some friends a few months later my mother decides that I should forget about them! So much for my new year's resolution. But still, I want to make my mother happy. Even if it means risking my own happiness.

And so with those thoughts in mind, I fell into a deep and unpleasant slumber.

* * *

As I woke up I looked at the time 8:55 I have 5 minutes to get to school… I stayed in bed for about another minute before realization hit me.

"I'm going to be late!" Not to mention just after I got into that fight with my mother.

As I arrived in class I was greeted by my friends… Or should I say ex-friends?

I ignored each and every one of their greetings. I took a deep breath reminding myself that this is all for my mom. In the end, things will be alright. Right?

They looked at me with bewildered expressions even Hotaru who normally has a stoic expression showed shock. The only one who stayed indifferent was Natsume.

Does he even care? After he said those things yesterday he doesn't even react to my strange behavior. I should have known.

He was only playing with me. For the rest of the day the words: 'Your such an idiot' kept repeating themselves in my mind like a broken recorder.

* * *

I waited for Polka to come to class and greet me like she normally does.

It's 8:50 and she didn't even come yet! She's usually one of the first in class. Did something bad happen? Crap now I'm worried.

The feelings I've had since I got to know her have grown. At first, I was just using her to forget about Luna and make her jealous. But after getting to know her a bit more I realized that I just couldn't go on without teasing her, hearing her laugh heck even her frown makes me happy! I never even felt love when I was with other girls (Well maybe except Luna) but even Luna couldn't compare to how I feel for Mikan. When she mentioned another guy's name once I wanted to chop his head off. I later found out it was her cousin and felt a tad bit guilty... But that's far from the point. The thing is I love Mikan and I'm worried something happened to her since she's usually an early bird.

8:55 And she's still not here.. is she going to be absent? why? Is it because of me? Great. I sound like a high school girl thinking she did something wrong to her crush...

Shit don't tell me she's going to break up with me or betray us. Did she just play with my feelings? Well, I kind of deserve it... But Mikan wouldn't do that...I trust her.

8:59 I looked at the classroom entrance worriedly. Suddenly the entrance slammed open revealing a lovely brunette. I let out a sigh of relief until I realized something. She was as stunning as ever but...

Her eyes are completely lifeless.

She gave the cold shoulder to everyone who greeted her. I stayed at my seat waiting for her to (Hopefully) greet me. But she never did.

I stayed at my seat waiting for her to (Hopefully) greet me. But she never did. When the teacher came everyone went to their respective seats. She sat down next to me but didn't try to talk to me like she usually would. During class, I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes but never caught her looking back. Did I jinx it? Is she really ditching us? Why is she doing this?

.Lunch.

By lunch time she successfully avoided all of us. she even outsmarted Hotaru when she tried blackmailing Mikan to tell us what's the reason for her strange behavior.

And so all our efforts were futile. Frustrated, I rake a hand trough my hair. Then an idea popped in my head. there was one more thing I could do...

* * *

I sighed it's the end of classes I survived a day (Miraculously) even with their constant attempts of trying to talk to me. I was itching to respond to them, smile and tell them I was fine, that I'm not doing this because I want to but for my mother.

But I can't it's for the best and so I keep reminding myself… But why does it feel so wrong to _not_ be with them?

When I went to my locker I realized that I forgot my notebook. As I went to the math class I realized that on my desk there was a sticky note.

 _Dear Mikan,_

 _I'll be expecting you to meet me at the sakura tree at 3:30 if you don't want the media to know your Izumi Yukihara's daughter. I'll be waiting patiently._

 _-Unknown_

What? How? No one knows's that I'm the daughter of Izumi Yukihira a.k.a ex-husband of Rin Koizumi and now someone from my school found out?

But who would know that kind of information anyway and how do they know?

I looked at the clock on the wall currently indicating 3:25 crap I should hurry.

I hurried to the sakura tree. That tree is very special to My friends and me.

I arrived there looking at the time: 3:48. Is this person ever going to come? Giving up I decided to leave but just as I was about to leave a figure appeared from behind the tree's and said:

"Not so fast. You don't want your secret being viral now do you?" I turned around to look at the figure and was shocked when I saw...

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if I'm a bit slow at updating. Please Review, fav and follow!**

 **Thank you to those who already did!**

 **~Infinity1455**


	8. Regretful choice

**True Love**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hey, everyone! It took me a while to think about what I want the next chapter to be but I have a good idea now. Just saying i advance they're will be sex in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

 **Previously:** "Not so fast. You don't want your secret being viral now do you?"

I turned around to look at the figure and was shocked when I saw…

* * *

In front of me currently standing is probably one of if not the bitchiest girl in our school. She would date my crushes or people that confessed to me just to make me jealous and now I know why.

You could clearly see confidence in her azure eyes. Her strawberry blond hair swayed as the wind blew. She's probably someone I'd rather not face. Because her mother's ex-husband is my father. But none of that matters because she's obviously only using that to blackmail me to do what she wants.

I hate her. I hate how she acts as if she's the queen of the world, as if she's invincible, the fact that my father probably knows her more than he know's about me and how she broke Natsume's, heart.

I hate the girl standing in front of me. Luna Koizumi.

She smirked as I glared at her. I can tell she's enjoying the tension and the fact that she has an important secret of mine.

"What do you want, Koizumi?" I asked my voice dripping with venom.

"Aww, and I thought you had some sort of kindness in you. Well, I'm pretty sure you've heard what happens to people who mess with me right?"

"Who didn't?" I asked rolling my eyes.

When someone messes with Luna nothing good ever comes out of it. They either ended up transferring schools or in some extreme cases even countries. But that doesn't mean that I'm scared of her.

Ok, sure I am a tad bit nervous on what's about to happen but I definitely won't show any signs of weakness to her. I shouldn't and I won't.

"Well then let's go straight to the point.. I. Want. You. To. Stay. Away. From. MY. Natsume." I looked at her confused.

Isn't _she_ the girl who broke his heart? The girl who played with him. The only girl to ever break up with him in front of the ENTIRE school.

"Didn't you break up with him?" I asked.

"So, what!? I realized that I really liked him! I made a mistake and I want to get back with him! But you just _have_ to come and ruin everything!" She said emphasizing the word 'have'.

I bit my lower lip thinking of the fact that maybe Natsume also liked Luna. Maybe he was using me? Truthfully, we barley even dated only for like 2 days. But still! There's a possibility that he still likes her and was going to use me as a replacement for Luna.

Maybe that's why he doesn't care that I changed and completely ignored him. Well, I guess if that's the case then I might as well give him what he want's.

"Fine." She sent me a warning glance before disappearing into the shadows.

I don't know why but I ran. I just felt like, I need to escape all my problems. To forget even if it's just temporary. I stopped when I heard two girls talking about something…

"I'm so excited to go to the club tonight! We can forget all about those two-timing idiots when we get drunk!"

"Yeah! Not only that we might find a cute guy or two!" They walked away giggling about perverted thoughts.

I thought about it for a while. There's a bar not too far from here maybe I could go. I'll just tell mom that I'm going to a sleep over at a friend's house and stay at a hotel instead. We don't have school tomorrow so it doesn't matter if I sleep late.

I went home since I know mom is still at work, I could get a dress and do my makeup since Permy showed me how to do so on the New Year's party.

I took a deep breath trying to not think about my ex-friends and Natsume. Luckily my house wasn't too far away and I got there in about 5 minutes.

Currently, it's 6:30 and mom would come for a quick lunch and leave again at 9:00 for work.

I started to make dinner since my mom never cooks. I had some extra time I decided to pick my outfit and makeup.

I heard the front door unlock and went downstairs to greet my Mother. But I stopped halfway as I remembered before yesterday's argument. We still ignore each other and only speak when necessary.

I went to the dining table/room and started eating when she arrived we greeted each other but nothing else.

"I won't be coming home tonight," I told her in a calm but stoic voice. She raised an eyebrow as the words came out of my mouth.

"Doing things in the bedroom with your boyfriend again?" I blushed at the thought of that but quickly composed myself.

"Mom. I'm still a virgin and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon. I'm just going to a sleepover with some friends." I lied but she seemed to half believe me.

"I'll come home tomorrow." She nodded.

It seemed like time was passing by slowly very slowly. I felt like I was going to explode any minute. The house was silent and awkward.

I didn't think I would stand a second more in their but here I am. In front of the club in a black seductive sweetheart dress, and a small amount of makeup.

Loud music fills the place and people were either drunk, making out, humiliating themselves, dancing or flirting.

I got a drink slowly examining the room and observing everyone in it. Many men stare at me with lust filled eyes but I pay them no heed. But a man with raven hair catches my attention. He's on the dancefloor with a group of girls touching him, ogling him or whatever.

If I didn't know any better, I would think it's Natsume. But this guy has cold blue eyes that look like their board, to death. Not only that he has a different aura.

He looked like he was scanning the room just like I did before. Suddenly, his cold but attractive blue eyes landed on me.

He smirked, a smirked that could rival Natsume's. I saw him say something to the bimbo's he was with. They looked disappointed but still left him although reluctantly. He walked my way his smirk still intact.

It seemed as if everything was in slow motion. He sat on the stool next to mine and ordered a drink. I couldn't help but keep my eyes glued on him.

I tried blocking any naughty thoughts in my head but his sex-appeal was so high and the fact that he looked just like Natsume didn't help. 'Idiot, what are you thinking Mikan! You're a virgin, not a slut!'

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, why?" I gave him a questioning look.

"You seem troubled by something." He gave me a worried look. That I know Natsume would never give me. And it hurt to know he doesn't care about me. That he was using me as a replacement for Luna.

That he didn't love me.

I took a deep breath getting rid of all thoughts about Natsume before answering:

"Yeah, I'm just heartbroken." I gave him a small but sad smile.

"He must be an idiot to leave someone as beautiful as you."

I laughed at his words. Natsume's a genius straight A's and he never study's. I admire him since I have done a whole lot of studying to get those grades while he didn't even lift a finger. So idiot is definitely not how someone would normally describe him.

"So… What's your name?" He asked with a grin.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

"I'm Natsuke Hyuuga. Nice to meet you." My eyes became as wide as saucers as he introduced himself.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything but are you by chance related to Natsume Hyuuga?" He nodded.

"Yeah. In fact, he's my cousin. I'm staying with him for the weekend but they're all busy tonight so I decided to come here."

No wonder they look so alike. To be honest they could be mistaken for brothers. maybe even twins! The only difference would be they're eyes and attitude.

Personally, I feel more attracted to Natsume but I've been rejected and I doubt that would change.

"So…Do want to come to my place?"

Hmm… Maybe, just maybe I could forget about hum for the night and focus on Natsuke. That's why I came here anyways.

Right?

I didn't think twice about the meaning before replying:

"Sure."

* * *

Natsuke's PoV

I locked my bedroom door before facing Mikan. She looked like a Goddess. Her brown hazel orbs looking at me with lust. Her black dress hugs her curves perfectly.

After a full minute of simply observing every inch of her body, I caught her off guard by suddenly crushing my lips against her soft ones.

As we swirled our tongues together in the kiss, I ran my hands up and down her body feeling every single one of her curves trough her skimpy dress.

We stumbled to the bed as I started trailing kisses all the way to her jawline before once again capturing her lips.

I started unzipping her dress while sucking the skin on her neck giving her a hickey, she moaned in response obviously liking what I'm doing.

At this point, she was only in her underwear and bra while I had my shirt off.

As she has her hands splayed across my chest feeling my six pack abs I swiftly unhooked her bra, I took her nipple sucking it and gently biting it from time to time.

"Ohhh… Natsuke!" I played with her left breast giving it the same amount of attention as the right one.

I trailed butterfly kisses from her breast, down her flat tummy and stopped at her panty line. I pulled her panties down with my teeth and proceeded to feel her wet core but not finger fucking her just yet.

"Ohhh… God, just do it already!" She whined.

"Do what?" I smirked as she blushed and avoided my stare.

I lifted her chin and nibbled her earlobe waiting for her response.

"F-finger m-me." Her voice was so soft and she the way she was blushing was adorable, I just couldn't say no. I started finger fucking her as she played with the hair on my nape.

As we continued our love making I still didn't get a chance to feel her wet pussy inside me. My 'friend' was starting to get hard and I needed release soon.

"I *Pant* want *Pant* you I-in me *pant*" I positioned myself at her core before she had the chance to reply. I definitely wasn't gentle with her and I regret it.

As I was trusting in her I suddenly felt a barrier. I looked at her and she was gripping the bed sheets trying not to let the tears fall out. My eyes widened in realizations I didn't think she would be one. She looks too hot to be single or to be a virgin.

"So, you're a virgin?" I asked trying to slowly trust in and out of her.

"Yeah. Sorry" I kissed her hoping to ease the pain at least a bit.

As I trust in for one last time her barrier broke and slowly she started moaning and screaming as I was grunting.

I was going to come soon and judging by how her walls are tightening around me I could tell she is too.

A few more trust and we both cum. It felt like heaven. For a first timer, she was ok.

Fine, I admit she was probably the best out of all the girls I ever had but that doesn't mean I like her.

Because no matter how good the sex was… She was and always will be nothing more than a one night stand.

* * *

Mikan's PoV

I woke up with a huge headache. The memories of last night's events were a big blur in my head.

I looked at the room and noticed that this blue and black room definitely isn't mine. The room was probably 10x the size of my small room back home.

I was about to get up when I felt strong arms raped around my waist. I looked beside me and last night's events became much clearer. I lost my virginity to a man I haven't even known for even a day…

To say I feel horrible is an understatement. I thought I was going to lose my virginity to someone I love and want to be with for the rest of my life. But in the end, I lost it during a one night stand.

I got up carefully trying not to wake up Natsuke. I searched for my cloths and couldn't find my dress or bra… And my underwear is ripped.

I sighed and went to take a shower to hopefully get this disgusting feeling of off me.

About 30 minutes later I came out to find Nastuke still sound asleep. I decided to borrow one of his cloths and wrote a note saying 'Sorry, I need to borrow your cloths.'

I slowly opened the door hoping it wouldn't squeak like in the movies. Thankfully it didn't. I walked down the halls of the Hyuuga mansion hoping not to wake anybody up. As I was about to make a turn I heard footsteps coming my way and quickly entered one of the rooms.

As I heard the footsteps become faint I sighed in relief I was about to leave when I felt a pair of strong arms rap around my waist but not like Nastuke's. I felt like I could be safe. I could let all my problems melt away and be at ease.

"You seemed to like being hugged by me huh?" Spoke a voice. A voice I know too well.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I put my emotionless façade on.

"Last time I checked this is MY house and MY room." He stated.

"Whatever I don't have time for this. I need to go." I replied while trying to escape his strong grip. Thank God the room is soundproof.

But his grip on my waist only tightened at my words. "Where are, you going?" When I didn't answer he changed his question:

"Scratch that. What are you doing in my house?" He asked not releasing his iron grip.

I want to answer but something stopping me from doing so. The words won't come out of my mouth. I don't know what to say. Should I even answer?

He started nibbling on my ear and I accidently let out a moan. He smirked at my reaction satisfied.

"Enjoy this aren't you little girl?"

"S-Shut Up.."

He felt my breast trough the thin material of Natsuke's T-shirt. I can feel his manhood become as hard as steel from behind me.

And it only arouses me more.

He slid the shirt of my shoulders and sucked on my skin giving me a hickey.

"N-Natsume..."

He suddenly stopped much to my disappointment. I turned around to look at him and noticed he was observing the hickey Natsuke gave me last night. His eyes showed jealousy and rage. He obviously noticed I'm not wearing my cloths but Natsuke's.

"When did you meet him? Is this why you're at my house?" He said while pointing to the love bite. I couldn't trust my voice in this situation. So, I shook my head indicating 'no'.

"Tell me the truth. I won't be mad." He said trying to contain himself from exploding with rage.

I answered hesitantly: "I-I had sex with your cousin…" He bit his lip and his hold on me strengthened if possible. "Why?" He asked.

"I wanted to forget my problems… Even for just a bit. So, I went to a bar and met Natsuke. I wasn't planning on having sex but I ended up getting drunk a-and..

I couldn't take it anymore so I let it all out. I hugged Natsume tightly as if my life depended on him. And in some way, it does. He ran his fingers through my hair trying to console me by saying things like: "Don't worry.", "It'll be alright."Etc.

"I *sobs* l-lost my *sobs* virginity during a-a *sobs* one night stand… H-how *sobs* would it be alright?" I said trying to control my tears.

He didn't say anything but kept hugging me and playing with my hair. I admit I felt a bit better knowing he cares but… That won't change anything. I was stupid and I regret it. I shouldn't have gone to the bar in the first place no matter how tempting it was. But I did, and what's done is done.

A few minutes later I let go of Natsume and cleaned myself up making sure there isn't a single trace I was crying. I came out and didn't see Natsume in his room so I decided I should just sneak out and leave.

But damn my luck sucks…

"Where do you think, you're going?" Natsume said approaching me from behind, he was holding a clothing bag in his right hand. As he approached me he gave it to me.

"I hope you don't go out like that. Wear the cloths in the bag." I nodded mumbling an almost inaudible "Thanks."

I went back to the bathroom to change and it surprised me he has my size right. The bag contains casual clothing: Vince Camuto Top and Wit and Wisdom Skinny Jeans.

After changing, I noticed it's currently 6:00 AM and that I should get going soon if I don't want to get caught by others. I exited the bathroom and Natsume stared at me as if wanting to say something but he stayed quiet.

"Thanks for helping me and all but I should really get going."

"Then let me drive you home." He insisted.

"Fine but drop me off at the park close to my house." He nodded and gestured me to follow him.

* * *

The car ride was silent until I asked: "Hey Natsume where did you get these cloths anyways?"

"They're my sister's cloths but it's too big for her so she just kept them in a bag. Don't worry she wouldn't mind if I gave them to you."

We talked for a long time and almost missed the park but thank God, we didn't. He seemed reluctant to let me go but didn't say anything.

As soon as Natsume left I decided to take the opposite direction of my house and decided to take a walk to hopefully ease my problems.

Normally, I always have control of a situation. But this time I don't know what to do. I want my mom to be happy but she never was a mother to me. Sure, she has good intentions behind her actions. I understand that but… If it means neglecting the people that I consider family, then I think that's wrong.

She didn't listen to my side of the story. They were there for me when my mother wasn't. They helped me during hard times my mother was too busy with work to notice I was sad. I never had friends before but… I think mom's judgment on them is wrong.

She assumes that I had sex with Natsume when I didn't. (Ok fine I had it with Natsuke but that's different!) She didn't listen to what I have to say and doesn't think I can take care f myself. But I'm not a child anymore.

But I was a bit harsh on her… I mean she's my mother I can't just

I suddenly bumped into a someone and stumbled a bit but didn't fall. I looked up to see hazel eyes just like my own. He has blond hair and I swear I saw him somewhere before… I just don't know where.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for bumping into you like that."

"You remind me of someone…" He said

"Really who?"

"She was and still is my first and only love."

"Sorry but I highly doubt I have any connection to her…"

"It's alright what's your name?"

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Izumi Yukihira." I looked at him not believing what I just heard. But no I definitely heard it right. I thought about it for a moment and then it all came to me...

The blond hair, his hazel eyes. His resemblance. There is no mistake.

The man in front of me is my one and only Biological father: Izumi Yukihira.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't update for a while… Also, I hope you like it! Please follow, review and fav!**

 **~Infinity1455**


	9. Hurt

**True Love**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Hey, everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed not only this story but my others as well! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

Previously: The blond hair, his hazel eyes. His resemblance. There is no mistake.

The man in front of me is my one and only Biological father: Izumi Yukihira.

* * *

I can't believe it in front of me right now is the person who gave me a life. The man who was supposed to raise me. The man who was supposed to be my father. Now that I think about it I do look like him the only difference would be the hair and few other minor things.

"So, you seem upset. Is there anything wrong?" He asked me looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Silly things actually." Some part of me doesn't want to tell him. In some ways, you could say I'm mad at him but it's not his fault my mother never told him.

"Like what?"

"I made a stupid decision and it led to a stupid action…" I sighed remembering the time I had sex with Natsuke. I regret it with all my heart. I didn't enjoy a single bit of it.

"Well, we learn from our mistakes. Next time-"

"But there won't be a next time!" I yelled cutting him.

"What exactly happened?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and to me, he looked like a father trying to help their daughter. To be there for her. Unfortunately, he never was.

I didn't realize I was crying until he gave me a handkerchief. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I-I lost m-my virginity w-when I got dr-drunk last night…" As soon as I finished I burst into tears once again.

I normally never cry or deal with problematic issues such as this. But being able to talk to someone and tell them your problems easily makes me feels so much better. It's like I took a huge weight off my shoulders and I could just be myself.

"We all do stupid things we regret. Sometimes they haunt us forever. But you were drunk and didn't really know what you were doing. Yes, it was a stupid action and it made you do a stupid decision but you have to accept it and move on." He gave me a hug and I felt a foreign feeling.

Is this what they call fatherly affection?

* * *

Currently, the time is about 8:00 AM. Mom already left for work before I came back. I decided I want to apologize to her. But not until she hears my side of the story first. I care for her but she needs to understand I'm not a baby anymore.

The house is silent and not a single sound was heard except for the clock ticking. I checked my phone for any messages.

 _5 Unread Messages_

I saw that I had 1 from Anna and another from Nonoko. Sumire also sent one and Hotaru sent not one but _two_ texts. I smiled to myself secretly happy she's worried about me. I quickly replied to their texts and apologized since I ignored them recently.

Having nothing better to do I decided to make spaghetti for lunch. I realized that the school year went by fast and that it's already early march. I love spring it's my favorite season. Everything is fresh and starts growing.

I've never been this happy before I met Natsume and the gang. Before meeting them, I was always reserved and unsocial. That didn't stop me from getting a fan club but I never had any friends. Falling in love was probably something I never thought would happen to me in my wildest dreams… Yet here I am 2017 In love with the school's playboy Natsume Hyuuga.

Now that I think about it, why would he like me? Maybe he doesn't but even if he never will feel the same way I want to tell him my feelings no matter how hard it seems.

I heard the doorbell ring I went to get it. I was expecting my mom and was rather shocked to see Hotaru Imai. She looked pissed off but her eyes also showed that she was worried. I smiled gently allowing her to come in.

"Where were you? Do you know how worried I was how worried _everyone_ was!" On the outside, she looked calm but her voice was filled with emotion. Something she rarely does.

"Sorry… I was really busy and had things to take care of." Well, that wasn't a complete lie. I did have to do some stuff and I was busy.

"What stuff?." She said with a sigh.

"Family problems?" It sounded more like a question but I went on with it.

"Whatever." She said giving up.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

We sat down on the couch in the living room and I prepared some green tea Hotaru's favorite.

"What do you feel about Hyuuga?"

I blushed at her sudden question. I lik- no I'm in love with him but I'm scared. I'd rather not have others know of this emotion either. I don't know why but I feel insecure. Many things happened and I feel like we're back to square one.

"He's a close friend…" I said trying to sound convincing enough. After all, this is Hotaru Imai and she could smell a lie from a mile away.

"Liar. You can't hide anything from me and you know that. You love him that's obvious but why don't you confess to him?" She questioned.

"I'm scared and insecure that I'll be used. He's a playboy and I'm just a plain ordinary girl. Why would he feel anything for me?" I said playing with my fingers fidgeting nervously under her cold hard gaze. Slowly it started to soften as she said:

"That's like saying why wouldn't he like you. You're a beautiful and amazing girl Mikan. Besides love can be the most amazing thing you ever feel juts like how it can be the worst you'll never know if you don't give it a shot."

I gave her a sunny smile and thanked her repeatedly. Who knew Hotaru knew so much about love? Then again, she knows literally _everything…_

"Do you want to stay over for dinner?" I offered

"No thanks I'm busy but another time for sure. Oh, by the way, you owe me money for helping you. 50 yen to be exact and crabs." I chuckled lightly. Of course, her services are _never_ free but I don't mind I owe her so much more than 50 yen and seafood.

* * *

The sound of the door opening and closing caught my attention. That could only mean one thing.

Mom's home.

My heart started beating faster. I decided that today would be the day I apologize to her and prove to her I can take care of myself. I took a deep breath and composed myself ready for anything. Well… _almost_ anything.

I walked down the stairs to find not only my mom but someone else with her. She was laughing and didn't have her usual strict aura. I looked at her with curiosity.

When she noticed my presence, she gave me a huge smile… Well, that's a first. The man beside her has black spiky hair and was wearing all black. He also has a few rings on his fingers. He also has red eyes. But they aren't like Natsume's, these ones are a darker shade of red and they glared at me which only added to the menacing aura he's giving.

"Welcome home mom," I said avoiding eye contact with the unknown man.

"It's good to see you again I missed you so much!" She gave me a hug and still had that bright smile on her face.

"Who is he?" I said pointing to the man in question.

"He's Rei Serio a childhood friend of mine!" Her eyes were happy and filled with an emotion I only saw in the pictures where she was with dad.

Love.

"So, is dinner ready?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll just get ready upstairs and join you in a bit." I dashed off to my room and looked at myself in the mirror.

I don't like Rei. He has a dark yet dangerous aura surrounding him. I have absolutely no idea what mom see's in him but she's happy with him so I might as well behave for her sake.

But why would she date or love someone who isn't my dad? Is she pretending to love Rei so she can forget about dad? I remember my rash decision yesterday at the bar. I regret it completely. I don't want mom to do that kind of mistake as well…

I checked myself one last time in the mirror before heading downstairs for dinner.

* * *

When I arrived at the dining-room I was greeted with my mom and Rei having a one-sided conversation. Rei gave me a quick glance and Yuka completely ignored me. I frowned.

It hurts knowing your mother cares more about someone who doesn't like them back more than their own daughter. I picked my food with my fork uninterested. I sighed and stood up. Still ignored by my mother I decided to take a walk outside.

After what felt like a few hours, I looked around. The streets are mostly empty and the lights are dim which didn't help much. The place doesn't look familiar there aren't even any houses. Thankfully, I still have my phone with me and so I looked at the time.

11:15

Shit. how long have I been out? I started running the opposite direction no one was here but at this time of night who knows what could happen? My legs hurt like hell, I stopped to catch my breath.

My legs hurt like hell, I stopped to catch my breath.

I observed my surroundings. There are plenty of trees surrounding me like some sort of forest. I walked down the dirt pathway mumbling to myself.

"I'm not lost, not at night, I don't have school tomorrow and I am not lost." But no matter how many times I repeat those words don't do me any good. Because the exact opposite is true.

I saw some sort of light at the end of the pathway and so I started running towards it.

I know it's a cliché the main character is lost in a forest and walks down the pathway. They see a bright light at the end of the pathway and then…

As I reached the light I saw the night sky and I could see the whole city from here. There are only two problems.

1)I tripped on a cliff.

2)I'm not on the cliff anymore I'm falling from it…

I heard the voice of someone familiar calling my name as I fell "Mikan!"

And then it all went black.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a bit rushed but I just wanted to update something and kind of rushed it… Please fav, follow and review :D**

 **Also a big thank you to those who already** **have :D**

 **~Infinity1455**


	10. Hospital

**True Love**

 **Chapter 10**

 **I would like to thank all those who reviewed faved or followed this story so far:**

 **Crimsonwolf94, SunBabyBoss, GAkaty, lilcutieprincess,mandie-cortez, djcandyloveangel, distan33, RedCurse, music4148727, Marylouane, ElleIu2000, stardust0768, Reynaesme, Pudina, Paz7107, Meemy-chan and Anilissa**

 **I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

Previously: As I reached the light I saw the night sky and I could see the whole city from here. There are only two problems.

1)I tripped on a cliff.

2)I'm not on the cliff anymore I'm falling from it…

I heard the voice of someone familiar calling my name as I fell "Mikan!"

And then it all went black.

* * *

 **Mikan's PoV**

I woke up to a beeping sound and the got greeted by the smell of disinfectant.

I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and attempted to sit on the hospital bed but only to feel pain shoot trough my body.

I looked around the room. An old TV set hangs from the ceiling. A window giving me a view of the city. In the corner is a chair. It was a typical hospital room, sparse and functional. The walls are a dull plain white just like the brown door at the other side of the room. On the nightstand next to the bed are some flowers, chocolate and get well cards. As I saw them a small smile formed on my lips.

The pain is almost endurable my body is mostly numb and I think I broke an arm too. I have a huge headache in my head making it hard to concentrate. I feel like I haven't eaten in days and my throat is dry.

Moments later a doctor/nurse came in we both seemed shocked at each other's presence but quickly snapped out of it.

"Didn't think we would be seeing each other so soon, Mikan-chan." He said scratching the back of his head but he still had a grin.

I gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Seeing as you fell from a cliff you broke your arm and fractured a few ribs but nothing too serious. Though you might have a headache right now it would pass away eventually." He paused before adding:"You got lucky. You could have gotten seriously injured or worse you could be dead."

I nodded unable to respond.

"I'll get you some food and water." When he left I looked out the window at the night view of Tokyo city. It was truly breathtaking the buildings, cars, billboards all lit up the night city.

A few minutes later of staring at the scenery he came back with a tray filled with soup and a bit of water. I hurriedly drank the glass first and proceeded to thank him before devouring y meal:

"Thank you... Izumi-san."

* * *

 **Hotaru's PoV**

"What do you mean she's at the hospital!?" Sumire was starting to lose her calm.

Not more than a minute ago I called Mikan's cell to invite her to my house with the rest of the girls are also here, but it was off so I called her house and they heard that she's been in the hospital for a _fucking_ week. Apparently, she fell from a cliff a week ago. Though she got lucky and doesn't have any serious injuries.

"Her mother said a guy saw Mikan trip and fall off the cliff then he called the ambulance." Anna and Nonoko seemed to be on the verge of tears and Sumire was freaking out. I can't really blame them since I'm also frustrated and mad about this but not only because she fell.

Apparently, the only person visiting her was the guy who saved her. Not even her parents came!

But she still has a hunch over the guy ho both saved and visited her best friend.

Who else would go to the hospital every day of the week just to see Mikan?

* * *

 **No one's PoV**

The blond man carefully checked her wounds. Worry obvious on his face, he doesn't know why he's so worried but she just looks so much like... _her._

"You should heal in a day or two but don't do too much exercise or anything that wouls stress your body. You got lucky to get away with minor injuries but be careful from now on." The young looking man said in a serious tone.

"That serious expression doesn't suit you Izumi-san." The injured brunette unconsciously muttered.

"Really? why do you think so, Mikan-chan?" He asked slightly surprised. No one has ever confessed that to him. He's well aware that he's a workaholic but people would always praise him for his work. Besides, it avoids him from thinking about _her_.

The girl in front of him looks like aa younger version of her but it couldn't possibly be the same woman he once loved and still does. Even their lips look the same those cute pink lips. It's been so long since he kissed them.

He unconsciously approached her and those tempting lips. As they were an inch apart flashbacks flooded his mind making him all the more tempted.

And soon enough he brushed his lips over hers.

* * *

He drove his car to the hospital where he know's Mikan is. He's been visiting her for the past week since he found her falling from that cliff. It was pure luck he happened to pass by when she fell.

As he was driving he had a weird feeling in his stomach like something was wrong. Something was happening to Mikan he doesn't know why but he could feel it. HE tried driving faster while still respecting the speed limit. He doesn't want to get a speeding ticket not only does he not have any money with him right now but it would only waste his time.

As he arrived at his mother's hospital he stopped the car and got out. He doesn't know why but something told him he needed to hurry and so he did just that.

He walked to where she was staying. He knew it by heart since he came here at least once a day. He wants to be there when she wakes up. but as he was about to go to the third floor where her room is at a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Crimson eyes just like his own stared right back at him. She was wearing a hospital coat but still looked beautiful no matter how ugly her clothes are. The raven haired woman gave her son a warm smile that would even put the sun to shame.

"Long time no see... Natsume."

* * *

 **Mikan's PoV**

Her hazel eyes widened as she felt her father lips on her own. She would gladly push him away but she's to shocked to even move.

This is wrong and I feel disgusted I mean this is my own _father._ The faint sound of heels- familiar sound of heels brought me back to reality. I quickly pushed him away and composed myself.

I saw him do the same but unlike me, he doesn't know the gravity of the situation. The door opened and the person coming through it was shocked there is no doubt. But not because they saw the kissing scene. They were too far away to see it.

But more because she never wanted to see the man- her father ever again.

Besides me, I heard dad quietly whisper in a missing and very loving tone.

"Yuka."

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! I didn't update as soon as I would have liked to because of schoolwork but here it is. I admit I changed PoV's a lot in this chapter and I hope you don't mind. Once again thank you so much for reading :)**

 **~Infinity1455**


	11. Yuka

**Hey, everyone! As always, I hope you like this chapter. Please review follow and/or fav. :)**

 **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

 **Previously:** Besides me, I heard dad quietly whisper in a missing and very loving tone.

"Yuka."

* * *

True Love

Chapter 11

* * *

I held my breath scared by my mother's reaction. I also prayed she didn't see the kiss or anything at all.

She looked at my father with various emotions in her eyes: Love, regret, hatred and most of all confusion. In return, he looked at Yuka with Regret, sadness, happiness and most of all, love. They stayed like that for a few seconds until my mother blinked and pulled me to her side. She glared at the man before her and spoke in harsh words.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Daughter." I had a huge urge to laugh at what she said. 'Daughter? Since when? All you ever treated me like was crap. To pass school and exams with exceptional notes, marry someone of your choice (Rich and good-looking) Not be able to love those I care for, stay away from my friends. And the list goes on in on...' These are the words I want to scream at her face but seeing the situation I thought better of it. She was mad and I could tell it isn't just because of the kiss.

When the words came out from her mouth Izumi looked at her wide eyed. "Y-your daughter?" I don't blame him, he just kissed me and found out I'm the daughter of the person he loves or at least I think he loves her.

Yet I could see the unanswered questions in my father's eyes: "When?", "Who?", "How?" She looked at him with fiery eyes and determination was evident. She obviously wasn't going to tell him anything or give any answers anytime soon.

She took my wrist and pulled my with her towards the door but before we have the chance to reach the exit the door swung open and it revealed a crimson-eyed guy whom I know all-to-well, next to him a beautiful woman looking just like him.

"Oi your not supposed to get out of bed." I was speechless. 'What is he doing here?' He was staring at me intently and obviously want's answers. My headache didn't stop and it only got worse with the questions floating in my head.

I opened my mouth to talk, move my lips, make a sound. But nothing. _Nadas_.

I felt like my vision is blacking out and soon enough I felt like I was falling again for the second time. I felt like I was loosing air and everything was getting blurry. Everything went black and the last thing I felt was a pair of strong arms around me.

* * *

 **Natsume's PoV**

"Long time no see... Natsume."

My eyes widened for a millisecond. She was smiling and I saw in her eyes she was tired with the bags under them. Nonetheless, she's beautiful just like I remember. I smiled a small smile yet still a smile.

"Mother." I acknowledged.

For the past 3 years, I lived in a different condo then my mothers. Actually, she's supposed to be in Kyoto right now though here she is in Tokyo. I came to Tokyo because my parents are separated and well my parents wanted me to go to Gakuen Alice which is in Tokyo where my dad lives.

I was happy to see her again since It's been lonely for the past years since my father is always busy with work since he is a rich CEO. My mother, on the other hand, is a doctor, not to mention a very busy one. Since dad and her separated she started working twice as much.

I shook my head. As much as I love my family I have a very bad feeling that I need to see Mikan now. I admit it, this isn't just a small crush anymore.

I'm in love with her.

* * *

 **Yuka's PoV**

I haven't seen Mikan since the dinner and when I heard she fell off a cliff I was devastated, I thought I was going to lose her, my last hope. I admit I'm treating her like crap but I don't know how to express my love for her. Ever since _he_ left I had difficulty expressing my emotions... It's as if he took a part of my soul with him.

Maybe I just dumped all my anger, sadness and bottled up emotions on my daughter. Maybe I just wasn't ready to be a mother. Maybe I just didn't notice what I had to do or how to do it. But one thing's for sure.

I need help.

From someone -anyone who has experience. I just want the best for both me and my daughter but I've been selfish. But I don't know how I should tell her all this. It's confusing really.

When she got a boyfriend and came back wearing his shirt I freaked out. And even now, I'm afraid of the fact that she might have had sex recently and get pregnant. Make the same mistake I did. And hurt just like me.

I saw the hurt in her eyes everytime I dismissed her achievements or rewards. When I wouldn't listen or help. I hate myself for it. And I want to hug her and start again but this time I wouldn't simply dismiss her project or activities. I would listen and help.

But some part of me deep down in scared, scared that she wouldn't want to start again and be happy, scared she doesn't want me as her mother anymore.

I remember the times she would come home and complain that all the kids at school have something she doesn't, get gifts at Christmas, how they're parents would attend school festivals and plays. But after some time, she stopped asking me and coming to me to nag me and complain about the unfairness of her life. And how I would rudely dismiss her while saying "Life isn't fair."

I regretted it every time. It was never worth seeing the hope shatter in front of me in her eyes. I wanted to stop this so called "relationship" but I didn't. I couldn't. Maybe I was too scared maybe I just didn't know what to do.

I also remember, how we would go out sometimes and some guy from her school confesses to her. She would be about to respond before I rudely cut her off and completely ignored the boy. She would give them an apologetic look and I always saw that sad look in her eyes.

A look of loneliness. One that I created. When she made friends this year and even a boyfriend (I'm assuming she made one with the past events that have happened) I saw her happiness. But I took it all away. I selfishly took away her happiness with mine.

And that's why I'm determined to fix things today, I walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor. My heels echoed trough the hall and stopped as I finally reached her room at the end of the long corridor.

I opened the door but this was far from what I expected. No, scratch that. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect this. On the hospital bed is my daughter but she isn't alone. She's with the person who took a part of my soul with him. I despise him for that but the clearly expressed love for me on his faced made me stop for a second. Even now, about 10 years later he still looks devilishly handsome. But I won't let that get the best of me. I need this man away from my girl as soon as possible.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Daughter" I glared at him with all I have. I saw how he slumped and got disappointed, but it's only fake. If he actually felt something for me he wouldn't have left me all.

Yet as soon as he heard the word "Daughter." He was no doubt surprised.

"Y-Your daughter?" My glare intensified at his stupid behavior and not to mention foolish.

"When?" "What?" "Who?" "How?" He looked confused, but I'm determined to not get fooled again. I don't care if he begs me. I won't be giving answers anytime soon.

I don't plan on staying here any longer than needed, so I grabbed Mikan's hand and went to the dull brown door at the other side of the room. But just as I was about to turn the doorknob, the door opened revealing a guy with crimson eyes. Next to him is a woman that looks just like him. One that I know all too well...

Kaoru Igarashi. My childhood friend. No doubt a pervert but a smart one at that. She gave me a warm look that could rival the sun. On the other hand, her son was staring at Mikan. But I know that isn't just any type of stare. I know the emotion he's displaying in his eyes all to well.

Love.

"Oi. You're not supposed to be out of bed" The young raven haired male said stoically contradicting his eyes. He was curious about all this and obviously want's answers. I mean, who wouldn't?

Mikan didn't respond it was as if she was paralyzed or shocked. I saw her trying to open her mouth to speak but seemingly in vain.

She looked so weak and was even starting to tremble. I was about to ask her if she was fine but at that moment she fainted. Kaoru's sun suddenly caught her and he looked at her with so much love I thought I was dreaming. By now, I'm sure that I have made the wrong choice of providing Mikan of her love life.

But it's too late now all I can do know is just wait for her to wake up and talk thing out with her.

* * *

 **I hope you all like this chapter even though it's mostly Yuka's PoV and a bit of Mikan and Natsume's. This is mostly to clear Yuka's side of the story. Next chapter will probably have only Natsume's PoV or half him and half Mikan.**

 **Please R &R :D And for those who already did thank you very much ^^**

 **~Infinity455**


	12. Not Coming

_Hello, everyone!~ It's been a few months and I'm sorry for the very late update. TT_TT But I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, for those of you who don't know, I changed my name from what it used to be, Infinity 1455 to a few others until I finally decided on Smiley-San._

 _ **Edit**_ _: I had to re-upload the chapter because I mentioned a few things before in previous chapters. Big thanks to_ _.mochi for telling me so in a review! Natsume's PoV was changed completely and I added a few sentences elsewhere. Also, the events occurring after Mikan got her miscarriage changed quite a bit._

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_ _She looked so weak and was even starting to tremble. I was about to ask her if she was fine but at that moment she fainted. Kaoru's son suddenly catches her and he looked at her with so much love I thought I was dreaming. By now, I'm sure that I have made the wrong choice of providing Mikan of her love life._

 _But it's too late now all I can do now is just wait for her to wake up and talk things out with her._

* * *

True Love

Chapter 12

 **I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

 **Mikan**

I groggily woke up feeling a bit better than last time and once again, the sound of the IV's were echoing throughout the silent white room. A sigh I'm still—unfortunately—in the hospital.

I was about to get up when I felt something—or more like someone—lying their head on the hospital bed.

I was surprised he was still here, then again, considering how his mother probably works does work here I shouldn't be. After staring at him for awhile, I started playing with his soft raven hair. I just couldn't help myself, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. I continued like this for another 5 minutes or so when he suddenly opened his tantalizing blood red eyes.

"You're awake." His voice was raspy and was filled with disbelief as he soon enveloped me in a warm embrace.

"Since when did you start hugging people?" I asked, slightly amused about his sudden change of attitude, it's not like I was out for that long, right?

"Shut up. I'm just glad you're awake, Polka." He smirked.

"Pervert!" I smacked his hand lightly. Not that I was able to do so otherwise.

"Everyone was worried." He said, a bit more seriously this time.

"I'm sorry." I looked at my lap and played with my hands.

"Don't be. You probably had a reason for running late at night like that, didn't you?" He asked. And this was probably one of those rare moments he ever showed much emotion, especially the concern that was evident in his voice.

"Alright, how long was I out anyways?"

"A few hours." I didn't know what to say but I felt my heart do a small flutter when he said the next few words. "You know, I was really scared. I couldn't imagine what losing you would feel like." Unfortunately, at the time, I didn't know he had trust issues. I didn't know what he was hoping for me to say. I didn't think _she_ would say the same things. I mean, what were the chances?

"It would be the same for me. Honestly, I don't even want to think about it. You matter too much to me." I felt as if after I said those words he was somewhat... Crestfallen, glum, dispirited.

' _Did I say something wrong?'_ But before I had the chance to ask he stood up and approached the door.

"I'll get the others, my mom's been bugging me the whole time you were asleep with questions about you."

"Sure," I responded, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah." Soon after, he closed the door after saying an "I'll be back soon." As he closed the door behind him, I suddenly remember _why_ I left in the first place.

I admit it was dumb of me to leave the house because I wanted more attention from my mother and needed to escape everything even just for a second, and I wasn't planning on getting drunk again. Though she never treated me as a daughter, she wasn't the worst. I'm sure many people are living much, _much_ worse than me. I was being selfish.

During my stay at the hospital, I'm pretty sure the only person who didn't come to visit me was Rei Serio, not that he had too. I know my friends came from the cards and gifts on the nightstand. I remember Yuka before I fainted, and Natsume was here not too long ago. But can you really blame Serio? I'm just the child of the woman he's currently dating, he probably doesn't want anything to do with me. Honestly, though, I'd rather not get involved with him either, he seems like the sort of man that screams 'trouble'.

Izumi—I mean Father is probably still trying to sort things out with Yuka. It must be hard for him. Kissing your daughter then meeting your old love, the one you thought she was or looked like. I wonder if he and Yuka talked while I was asleep?

Suddenly I heard the door open and a raven haired woman wearing a hospital coat came in alongside Natsume.

"You really are awake! I'm glad." She said smiling at me tenderly.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you." I apologized giving her a smile of my own.

"Don't worry! You weren't any trouble at all!" I glanced at her and back to Natsume. The similarities they have are undeniable, I wonder how his childhood was?

' _Oh god, this isn't the time to get jealous, Mikan!'_ I mentally scolded.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?" She said sheepishly. "My name is Kaoru Hyuuga, though you can call me Kaoru. I'm Natsume's mother, and I must say, I'm impressed that he actually managed to find a girl he likes. He was so worried about you!~" I giggled at Natsume's flushed reaction as she said that and began introducing myself.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"Aww, you're so cute! I can see why Natsume likes you." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Mom. Stop it, it's embarrassing." Natsume complained. He was hiding his face under his bangs so I couldn't see his expression, but the slightest hint of red was visible on his cheeks.

"But it's true!" She protested, which only deepened the red color on our cheeks. But, then I remembered something, or more like someone, Natsume's ex, Luna.

I don't know why I started thinking of her, but, sometimes I wonder if... If Natsume had the choice between the two of us, would he choose Luna? The words she said and the stupid things I did because I believed them still lingered in my mind. Thankfully, they were cut short as someone spoke.

"You'll be discharged in a few days, we just need to do a few test," Kaoru explained while looking at a few documents she held in her hands.

"I'll come back to visit you after school, alright?" Natsume said. I nodded not knowing what to say with all the thoughts currently running through my head.

Natsume's mom left the room, probably to give us some privacy and that's when he asked, me something. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, you don't need to worry," I assured.

"Liar. Something's bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Well, there is something, but, let's talk about it after school." He nodded and gave one last kiss on my forehead.

"I'll be back, alright?"

"Alright." My smile soon disappeared as he closed the door and there I was, left alone for a few hours until school's over.

The last thing on my mind was him not showing up.

* * *

 **Natsume**

In the limo, I couldn't stop thinking about Mikan. I was happy knowing she could leave the hospital in a day or so if everything went well. As much as I would've denied it before, I admit I have feelings for her, although I probably wouldn't say the same if it were to be asked before she got injured.

I sighed before looking outside through the tinted limousine windows. My thoughts shifted from Mikan to Luna. Yes, the bitch who cheated on me with Mouri. I heard rumors saying it wasn't the first time, I decided to stay ignorant but what she did, well, it wasn't to be expected. I knew she was a player just like me but unlike her, I was actually in love.

I can't ignore the heartaches she gave me, I was mad but I was stupid to stay ignorant about those rumors. My friends warned me a few times but I never listened.

However, none of it should matter anymore, so why does it bother me so much? This isn't the first time I've been thinking about her, and, I want to sort this out. Hopefully, today after school would be possible.

God, I remember seeing them make out during lunch. It wasn't a pretty sight to see. When people would ask me about it, I would just say "It's her loss." But it didn't mean I feel all that nonchalant about it. Maybe it's because she was my first love? I wouldn't know.

I made sure not to shed a single tear, to forget every single moment, every memory. Maybe this was karma for all the girls I've played. And if it was, I wouldn't mind.

After all, if it weren't to see the two of them kissing that day and me catching them in the act, I wouldn't have met Mikan.

If I were to choose between Luna or Mikan, I would pick the latter any day. I loved everything about her. Her contagious smile, her soft lips, her cute nose, and the list goes on and on, I know she's different, yet, I still have all these problems trusting her.

Being with Mikan changed me in more ways than I could've imagined. She was also honest, when I asked her about her and Natsuke she told me the truth, unlike what many would have. However, she isn't a very good liar, the girl was like an open book, but it's just one of the many things that make her special. In the end, I don't need to think about it, I love her for who she is.

Then again, I did have the same thoughts about Luna.

* * *

 **Mikan**

I hated this feeling. I hated it so much, and the worst part was, I didn't know how to stop the feeling of knowing something bad's going to happen. I sighed and focused on the more crucial, I was bleeding, guessing it was my period, I shrugged it off and called a nurse who gave me pads and showed to the bathroom.

But my main concern at the moment was the doctor who came in just now with a frown on his face.

"How do you feel, Miss Sakura?" He asked.

"I feel alright," I replied honestly.

"That's good. Now, before I tell you anything, please, promise me to stay calm." I didn't know what to say so I just nodded hoping to wouldn't be too bad.

"You see, we were running some test on you, and we found out that..." He seemed to stop for a second as if contemplating how to say this. "You were four weeks pregnant."

And it suddenly felt as if the weight of the world came down on me.

"W-wait, what you you mean I _was_ four weeks pregnant?"

"I'm sorry to say, you had a miscarriage."

"W-what? Are you sure?"

"Yes." His response made me think, on the bright side, I wasn't a teen mom. But, on the other hand, a baby died, my baby. I sighed, this was probably for the best, but, I should hide it from the others...

"Please don't tell my mom!" I begged him.

"At least one of your parents should be informed of the situation."

"T-Then, tell my father." I sighed, I hope he won't be hating me after this.

"Alright miss, you should get some rest for now."

"Thank you." I waited until he left and as I heard the footsteps at the end of the hall fading, I

cried. I let everything out, from each event that has happened these past few months. It felt like hours had passed when I finally stopped.

It was 7:30 Pm. I guess Natsume had better things planned. Yeah, that was probably all there was to it.

Fine, maybe I'm not the best at convincing myself. As I heaved a sigh, three knocks were heard from the door. I was hoping for it to be Natsume.

It wasn't. Because, in the end, no matter how long I waited, he never came.

It was just a nurse that came to check how I was doing. Physically, I was fine. Mentally, not so much. I was worrying more than I should. It bothers me to no end that someone can have such power over me. I don't even know if I have this effect on him! It's not like I could read minds.

Maybe it was because he promised me. Maybe it's because I believe him. Maybe I'm just overthinking it.

But when visiting hours were over at 8:00 PM he never came.

* * *

 _I was thinking of rewriting the first few chapters but don't worry if I do, you guys don't need to read them all over again :)_

Also, sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one. I still hoped you all liked it! Also, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed! :D

 _Finally, sorry if anything seems rushed, I hope you all liked it! ^-^_

 _ **Smiley-San :)**_


End file.
